


rhythm of your heart

by Gbookworm1737



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Deaf Tony, Flashbacks, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Soulmates, T'Challa Is A Good Man, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbookworm1737/pseuds/Gbookworm1737
Summary: Tony felt a shock course through his body when he gripped the boy’s hand. The boy gave an equal look of surprise and retracted his hand quickly. Tony flinched at the action and slowly peeked back up at the boy who looked rather apologetic.“Sorry” he mumbled almost sheepishly as he brought a hand up and rubbed at his neck. His eyes met Tony’s. “You still did not tell me your name.”“Tony” Tony said.The smile returned, and Tony felt his heart jump in his chest.“It is nice to meet you Tony”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 (AKA go easy on me). My work is not edited, which means you will probably come across a few mistakes as you read. Comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism.

_His father had given him one rule that evening. Howard told him to behave. The older man had been kneeling on the floor of Tony’s spaceship themed room as he expertly fixed Tony’s tie. Tony’s nose involuntarily scrunched up at the smell of scotch._

_“Anthony, there are some very important people coming over for dinner tonight.” His father announced. Tony wanted to point out that there were always important people over for dinner. It had become a regular occurrence for the young boy to be attending these gatherings. Tony also wanted to tell Howard that he’d rather go visit his friend Rhodey and play superheroes._

_But when the boy looked up to see his father’s stern face he opted to stay silent. Howard rarely smiled, but the way his lips pursed into a tense line alerted Tony that he was walking on thin ice._

_Howard’s hands tugged on Tony’s tie and the boy gave a slight jerk as his father tightened the knot up to his neck._

_“Are you listening to me Anthony?” there was a certain tone to his father’s voice that sent a chill trickling down Tony’s spine. His wings shivered._

_“Yes Sir” Tony voice was soft. His eyes cast towards his expensive brown coloured dress shoes. Howard gave a curt nod at the submissive action._

_“Good, I want you to talk to the guests this time Tony. You don’t want a repeat of last time do you boy?”_

_Tony grimaced as he unconsciously rubbed his hands at the memory._

_“No Sir, I’ll be good”_

_“You better be on your best behaviour tonight Tony. Do not embarrass me.”_

_“I won’t Sir. I’ll be good” Tony repeated._

_Howard nodded in satisfaction at Tony’s promise. Deciding he had spent enough time lecturing his son, the man rose to his feet, straightened his jacket and checked his watch._

_“The guests should be arriving now” Howard stated. Tony's eyes remained glued to the floor  as he patiently waited for his father to exit the room. Tony saw Howard’s body turn away from his line of vision momentarily before he stopped and released a low growl._

_“Tony what did I tell you about wearing these?” His father sounded irritated as he yanked the plastic devices off his son’s ears. Tony flinched as his father’s hand gripped his jaw forcing his head to jolt up. Chestnut brown wings flared up in anger, and Tony’s wings involuntarily lowered in fear. Taking a deep breath, Tony’s eyes met his father’s intimidating glare. Yet when the man began speaking, Tony’s eyes darted down to his father’s lips._

_“-learn how to communicate without these, do you understand?” Tony felt the prickling sensation of tears in his eyes and cursed himself mentally for being so weak. He tried to nod his head as best he could within his father’s firm hold._

_“Yes Sir, sorry Sir” the words were pronounced slower and with more dedication. Howard released the grip on his son’s jaw. The man made a disgruntled noise, his wings gathered back in at the shoulder blades. Howard left without another word, tossing the device into the blue galactic garbage can stationed at Tony’s door._

_Panic and sadness blossomed into Tony’s chest as soon as his father left the room. He gulped in a shaky breath and sniffled, wiping his runny nose on the sleeve of his expensive navy-blue suit. His mother had the suit shipped from France and Tony knew she wouldn’t be too pleased with him ruining it, but he couldn’t be bothered to look around for tissues._

_The boy opened his jaw and closed it repeatedly, relieving some of the ache that had been inflicted only moments ago. It didn’t hurt that much, but the uncomfortable ache remained as he closed the door behind him._

_~*~_

_Still preoccupied with the latest argument, Tony marched down the stairs. His hand gripped the oak railing firmly, his chest felt tight. He gave one last sniffle and took the last step. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he took a hard-right turn._

_And bumped into another person. Tony jumped back as cold liquid splashed onto his chest and trailed down his shirt._

_Tony froze for about five seconds before he summoned the courage to look up. He ultimately feared that he had run into Howard and his shoulders tensed automatically, wings drawn in instinctively. His jaw locked, and he breathed deeply through his nose. Jarvis had taught him proper breathing exercises before and Tony never fully appreciated the act until now._

_Nevertheless, when he looked up, it wasn’t to find the face of an angry adult with menacing eyes and twitching brown feathers. Tony didn’t even look up to an adult. What he saw instead was a kid that looked to be around Tony’s age. Maybe he was older because Tony noticed he carried a few inches of height._ _His wings were drawn in and Tony felt a desperate urge to see what colour they were._

_“-ok? Sorry I should not have been standing by the stairs” He seemed to speak smoothly. Tony noticed that the boy looked a lot calmer than Tony, albeit a bit embarrassed as well._

_Tony blinked in confusion. Was this who Tony was supposed to be conversing with to please Howard? He never had another kid over for supper. His father barely allowed Rhodey to visit. Whenever Tony asked why, Howard sat him by the dinner table and explained that Rhodey’s parents didn’t fit the proper “socioeconomic background”. Tony didn’t understand what his father meant when he used those big words. But he did know that Rhodey resembled a lot like the kid who stood in front of him now._

_Tony seemed to remember what was going on and his cheeks reddened slightly as he looked up at the kid._

_“I-I’m sorry Sir” Tony’s eyes flickered down nervously until he remembered what Howard told him countless times about being shy. He glanced back up._

_Tony noticed the way the kid’s shoulders shook in amusement as he wiped excess water off his light blue shirt. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t fascinated by the way those dark eyes crinkled with laughter._

_“You do not have to call me that. And do not worry about it. Here look,” Tony’s eyes darted to the kid’s fingers as he swiftly buttoned up his jacket, effectively covering the incident. “There. It never happened.”_

 

_Tony let out a sigh of relief and mimicked the boy’s actions. His jacket was made of enough material to absorb the liquid although the boy did receive most of the spill._ _The kid gave a nod of approval and smiled up at Tony._

 

_“My name is T’Challa” he said extending his hand. Tony’s eyes zeroed in on the kid’s mouth once more. He had never heard that word before and he already felt too embarrassed to ask the boy to repeat it. So, he settled with extending his hand and accepting the gesture._

 

_Tony felt a shock course through his body when he gripped the boy’s hand. The boy gave an equal look of surprise and retracted his hand quickly. Tony flinched at the action and shyly peeked back up to the boy who looked rather apologetic._

_“Sorry” he mumbled almost sheepishly as he brought a hand up and rubbed at his neck. His eyes met Tony’s. “You still did not tell me your name.”_

_“Tony” Tony said._

_The smile returned, and Tony felt his heart jump in his chest._

_“It is nice to meet you Tony”_

_~*~_

Tony’s fingers tapped the armchair rhythmically with his left hand while his right hand gripped the white leather handle and gave it a good squeeze.

 

 _Thump, thump, thump. Pause. Squeeze handle. Repeat._  

 

He jumped slightly when a hand grazed his shoulder and nervously looked up to see Jarvis. His shoulders relaxed slightly as the alpha gave him a cup of tea. The effort to soothe the omega was something Tony greatly appreciated.

 

“Here you go Anthony. A cup of chamomile tea to settle the nerves.” Tony smiled.

 

“Thanks Jarvis” he replied as he took a small sip, “I’m going to miss you doting over me when I’m gone” he admitted. 

 

Tony’s shoulders tensed at the thought of being away from Jarvis and his wife Ana. The two had been with Tony a lot through his childhood and adolescence. Formally, Ana was a maid and Jarvis a butler. They often helped clean and cook food within the Stark Mansion. But Tony always felt that Jarvis and Ana were more than his father’s workers. It was Jarvis who often snuck food into Tony’s room when Howard locked him away for misbehaving. Similarly, it was Ana’s soothing words and heating pads that helped Tony through his heats.

 

“Do not worry Anthony” Jarvis spoke calmly. Sometimes Tony believed the alpha’s voice had the power to wash away all of Tony’s doubts and insecurities, if only for a brief period. After all, Jarvis was the only alpha who Tony felt comfortable around. When Tony first presented as an omega, much to Howard’s displeasure, it was Jarvis who helped soothe the troubled omega. Tony vividly remembers crying in his room when Jarvis opened the door and gave him hot coco to cheer him up. The six-year-old teared up once more at the act of kindness and quietly murmured his thanks. Jarvis didn’t stop there though. He simply extended his forest green wings and spread his arms, which Tony all but threw himself into, sobbing hysterically.

 

_“I made him so mad Jarvis.” Tony cried, clutching the butler’s black dinner jacket. “I didn’t mean to make him mad. I don’t want to be an omega."_

_“Young Sir there is nothing to apologize for” Jarvis stated as he peeled the hysterical boy back and wiped fresh tears that cascaded down his face. His face grew solemn as he cupped both hands around the six-year-old’s face. “Now you listen to me Anthony. Being an omega is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”_

_Tony gave out a weak sob and wiped his eyes with his fist angrily. “I hate it” he whimpered, “I’m weak and stupid.”_

_“Are you forgetting Ana is an omega Anthony? You wouldn’t call her weak and stupid, now would you?”_

_Tony sniffled once more._

_“No.” Of course he didn’t think that. Ana was the smartest woman he knew._

_“Anthony listen to me” Jarvis said. “You must promise me that you won’t ever be embarrassed about who you are, do you understand me?”_

_When Tony glanced up, he saw what he thought was sadness etched onto Jarvis’ features. Tony was confused as to why Jarvis was sad. Jarvis is an alpha, he shouldn’t be sad. Tony didn’t like seeing Jarvis sad. It made him even sadder. So, he nodded his head._

_“I promise.”_

 

A flip phone hovered in front of Tony’s face.

 

“What’s this?” He asked, tentatively reaching for the device.

 

“A young genius such as yourself should know what this is” The tone was teasing but held no trace of the malicious tone Tony was used to from his father. Tony watched Jarvis’ face soften as he looked down on Tony. The wrinkles were more prominent around his eyes. He gave a soft smile. “Ana and I love you very much Tony. It has been a privilege for us to have gotten to know you over the last several years. This phone is for you to use whenever you need help. The phone is a disposable and has unlimited minutes. Our number is programmed into it. You give us a call if you’re ever in trouble or if you simply wish to talk.”

 

The device felt cool in the palm of his hand. Tony blinked rapidly to force the tears back and nodded his head.

 

“Thanks Jarvis” He murmured, cursing himself when a tear trickled down his cheek.

 

He felt rather than heard the sound of wings spreading out and fluttering. Tony felt like a child once more as he rushed into Jarvis’ arms, and gave a shuddery breath as forest green feathers gathered him into a hug. Tony considered the fact that this would probably be the last time he got to hug Jarvis. Maybe the last time he got to see him as well, depending on his alpha. Tony latched on tighter. Tony wanted to stay with Jarvis and Ana.

 

“I don’t want to go” Tony whispered brokenly. The arms tightened around him.

 

“We are only a phone call away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think my first fic would receive this much attention. So thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter. I'm off work today so I thought I would treat you guys with a new chapter. I won't be updating every day but I will try my best to upload every Friday. Enjoy the new chapter!

_Tony was walking towards his father's study when he suddenly stopped at the sound of Howard's hushed voice._

 

_“We can use this as leverage. No- listen, Tony will be the bridge between us and them”_

_Tony stopped mid-knock when he heard his name. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then stepped closer to hear what his father was saying._

_“The vibranium supply is endless… if we have the chance to take it… yes, I know” Howard’s voice grew distant as he seemed to walk farther away. Tony dialed up the notch on his device and pressed both palms on the shiny rustic coloured door to his father’s office. His ear cautiously pressed up against the door. His weight shifted, and the door creaked loudly. Howard paused._

_“Hold on Obadiah, there’s someone at the door.”_

_Tony’s heart went into overdrive as he leapt away from the door as if he’d been burned. He hastily yanked off his hearing devices and shoved them into his back pocket. The door swung open. Tony feigned nonchalance as he bravely looked his father in the eyes._

_“I’ll call you back.” Howard said as he ended the call._

 

_Suddenly, Howard snatched Tony’s arm and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. The boy grimaced in pain at his father’s harsh grip and released a whimper, signalling his distress._

_“You’re hurting me.”_

_In lieu of answering, Tony was shoved none too gently against the rustic door. Pain emanated from his head and back which sent tingles of pain to shoot from the roots of his wings to the tips of his feathers._

_“What are you doing here” Howard snarled. Tony noticed that Howard’s lips were pursed, and he smelt anger rise in the air._

_“What is vibranium?” Tony asked instead. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries and he shouldn’t be asking questions in such a vulnerable position. Howard narrowed his eyes in suspicion then spun the boy around and tugged the corded device out of Tony’s back pocket. He snorted and released his grip._

_“You really are a magnet for trouble” Howard spat. He strolled towards his desk, plopped the device on the cherry oak surface and sat down. He grabbed his crystal decanter and poured whiskey into a glass before taking a long gulp. Tony watched the amber liquid quickly disappear. Howard poured himself another glass._

_“Vibranium” he began, “Is the most powerful metal in the world."_

_“I’ve never heard of it” Which was true, Tony knew the entire periodic table by heart. There was Ytterbium, Yttrium and Vanadium, but no Vibranium. Had he misheard? He knew it was sometimes difficult to pinpoint which vowels people were saying based on their mouth movement._

_Yes, well let’s just say it’s not publicly known”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“Wakanda”_

_“Wakanda?” Tony repeated. Howard gave him a look._

_“Do you remember that family who stopped by for dinner a while back? The father and his son?” Tony nodded his head. It was the family that had weird names like T’Challa and T’Chaka that Tony had never heard prior to their encounter. “They have the vibranium” Howard replied._

_“Are you going to steal it?” Tony asked._

_“You know I believe the prince was quite smitten by you” Howard commented as he got up from his chair. Tony felt his face heat up. He wouldn’t say T’Challa was smitten, he was just being nice.  After all, Tony did spill water all over the boy's nice suit. Tony paused as he grasped the meaning of the sentence._

_“T’Challa is the prince of Wakanda?” He asked, trying to contain his shock. Howard gave a slow nod. Tony felt brave, so he pushed for more. “Why were you talking about me to Obadiah?” he asked with great discomfort. Obadiah Stane was his father's right hand man at Stark Industries. Tony always found the man unnerving._

 

 _Howard gave a sly smile and sat on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed._ _“I think you may just come in handy after all Anthony” His father stated. “You know I always wondered why the universe gave me an omega for a son. But now I feel like it’s all falling into place.” Tony tried not to flinch at the insult. Realization dawned on him._

_“T'Challa's an alpha” He stated almost numbly. Howard sly smiled returned. “And you’re going to make me marry him.”_

_“Such a smart one you are.” Howard teased. Tony gnawed on the insides of his cheeks to quell his rising anger. This wasn’t fair._

_“So, I’m just a pawn in your plan to steal vibranium?” he scoffed. “I’m nothing more than an omega that will be sold off?”_

_“Who said anything about stealing vibranium?” Howard asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “I said no such thing Anthony, don’t start putting words into my mouth.” He didn’t know if it was the anger, hurt or betrayal, but Tony was feeling a little brave._

_“And what if I tell them what you plan to do?” he demanded. Howard stopped smiling._

_“Watch it Anthony” his father gave a low growl. “I don’t want to punish you, but I will if you keep testing me. Come on now, let’s be civil about this.”_

_‘I don’t want to be civil’ Tony wanted to snap. Silence stretched out into the room. Howard gave a tired sigh and stood once again, making his way around the desk until he stood face-to-face with his teenage son._

_“You know, if an arranged marriage doesn’t work out” He began, “it is tradition that the omega returns to his or her family household. Now, whether or not I steal vibranium is my choice. But, if my plans are revealed, well, you can surmise that I won’t be happy. And you know who else won’t be happy, Anthony?” Tony remained silent at the rhetoric question. Howard continued, “The royal family. They will be very angry with you Anthony because you will have broken their trust. The prince’s trust. And if you do that, they will send you back home to me.”_

_Tony knew what his father would do to him if he revealed his plans. But he didn’t know how the royal family would react to his betrayal. They would probably assume that Tony was in on his father’s plans as well and banish him from the country._

_“Or,” Howard supplied, “you could live a happy life with your prince. And when I steal the vibranium, you will act like you never knew of my intentions. I will have my vibranium and you will have your mate. No one has to get hurt. See, it’s easier this way Anthony.” It wasn’t, but Tony didn’t really have a choice. He didn’t know T’Challa all too well and he couldn’t predict whether or not the prince would offer him protection._

_“Fine” Tony conceded, “I won’t tell anyone” The sly smile returned for a third time that night._

_“That’s my boy.”_

_~*~_

 

When Tony got off the plane, the tears were long gone but his heart still felt heavy. Jarvis had to stay on the plane but promised he would give Ana a letter that Tony wrote for her. Howard spent most of his travel time exchanging heated debates with various business partners. A Wakandan woman had flown the plane with the windows drawn. Apparently, Wakanda was a very remote place and few had knowledge of its exact coordinates. Tony doubted that would stop Howard from trying. When the plane landed, Howard exited first. Tony trailed behind.

 

As he stepped onto Wakandan soil, Tony glanced at his surroundings, the only word the omega could think of was ‘astonishing’.

 

Wakanda was astonishingly beautiful.

The place looked almost futuristic with its sleek metal buildings and polished floor tiles. Yet there was a type of cheerful vibrancy as well. Tony scoped out the room and noticed that plants of various shades of green hung on the walls. It added to a very beautiful scenery. He also noticed that he was walking on a red carpet that led to the royal family. A tribe of women dressed in patterns of red and orange clothing were stationed close to the family of four. It was slightly strange to see so many bald women, but Tony found them absolutely fascinating. Although he was a little uneasy at the silver spears they carried.

 

Tony could feel the confidence oozing out of his father as he marched up to the royal family and politely bowed. Tony followed suit and reminded himself to maintain eye contact, no matter how scared he might be. He could feel himself sweating through his suit. He cringed at the uncomfortable feeling.

 

“- pleased to meet again. I’m sure you remember my son Anthony?” Howard greeted as he nudged his son closer to the royal family.

 

“My dear Anthony the pleasure is all mine,” King T’Chaka said, extending his hand in a silent offer. Tony tentatively extended his hand, receiving a welcoming smile as the King held on with a soft touch. The King cupped his other hand over Tony’s as well. If T'Chaka thought the young man’s hand was sweaty, he didn’t comment. Tony watched with slight awe as the King’s eyes fluttered closed. He hummed in acknowledgement before opening his eyes. “Welcome to Wakanda.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Tony didn’t know what else to say.

 

T’Chaka merely smiled at him and offered his hand to Howard. “It is a Wakanda tradition” He stated. Howard smiled with ease.

 

“Of course.” He placed his hand in the King’s like Tony had done moments earlier. Tony observed quietly as the King’s eyes closed once more in concentration. The detail was minute, but he swore he saw the King’s forehead crinkle in pain. But when he opened his eyes, he simply gave Howard the same smile as he did Tony. “Welcome to Wakanda.” He repeated, cheerful. “This is my wonderful wife Ramonda to my left and my beautiful daughter Shuri to my right. Of course, you’ve both met my son T’Challa.”

 

“It is nice to see you again prince T’Challa. Queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri, it’s an honour” Howard greeted with ease. Tony felt his stomach twist with nerves as he locked eyes with the prince. T’Challa was dressed in a simple, yet form-fitting black tunic with matching pants. The top he wore had a stunning silver embroidery that formed a crest on his chest. The outfit was simplistic yet elegant and looked very comfortable.  

 

The last time Tony saw T’Challa, he was ten. The Prince had always been taller than Tony, but now he stood around six foot compared to Tony’s five foot nine inches. T’Challa also had the typical build of an alpha. He was fit and firm, yet not too bulky that it overpowered Tony’s smaller frame. The omega noticed the alpha’s short hairstyle was similar to the one he remembered seeing when he was younger. However, the Prince’s face has been sculpted into that of a man. He had a sharp jawline and a neatly styled beard that showcased his dominant alpha traits. In spite of that, T’Challa’s features were soft; his eyes were brown and welcoming, and his lips curled upwards in a friendly smile.

 

“It is good to see you again Tony. Welcome to our home.” Tony felt his wings flutter on their own accord. The action was minute, but he swore he saw mirth behind the Prince’s eyes. Tony felt his face heat up. He had just unconsciously preened in front of his alpha. Tony couldn’t help it; he had a feeling that his alpha’s voice was deep. The omega considered it a blessing and a curse that he couldn’t actually hear the man’s voice. Although he desperately wanted to hear T'Challa in order to satiate his curiosity, he knew he wouldn’t be able to function socially. He would probably die of embarrassment or make a fool of himself. Or both. 

 

“Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” Tony said albeit a little shaky. 

 

“Would you like to join me for a tour of the palace?” The Prince offered. Unconsciously, Tony looked to his father for approval. He figured it was the omega in him that needed that validation of being passed on to another alpha.

 

Howard gave him a stern look and nodded his head in the Prince’s direction. “Your alpha gave you an order Anthony.”

 

When Tony glanced back at the Prince, he noted his smile was gone. He simply stared with slight curiosity and mild disgust before he shared a look with his father. Both the King and Prince shared looks before T’Challa returned his gaze to Tony.

 

“You are free to choose what you wish to do.” T’Challa stated, “Although, I do wish to show you around the palace. That is, if you don’t mind.” Tony couldn’t help but peak another glance at his father before nodding his head in agreement. T’Challa didn't make a move to grab Tony and haul him to the palace. He simply extended his arm out in invitation. Tony stared into those brown eyes once more and glanced back down to the Prince's arm. He needed a verbal demand. 

 

T'Challa's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise as he stared at the wide-eyed omega in realization. He met his father's gaze once more and gave a look that said, 'we will be discussing this later'. His father simply nodded his head in agreement. The Prince returned his attention towards the young man with slightly ruffled hair and olive skin. If his suspicions were correct, T'Challa felt saddened by the treatment of his soulmate.

 

"Take my arm Tony" T'Challa said softly. The omega latched on immediately.    

 

Tony noticed that he experienced the same electric tingles he once felt when he first touched the Prince’s hand in greeting. But, as he began to walk further and further away from his father, Tony felt a bundle of nervous anticipation which sat heavy on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. see you next time. Peace, love and cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better believe I'm coming through with that Friday update.

_Tony was halfway through mapping his circuit design when his computer screen flashed a bright blue hue, signaling his attention. Tony had programmed his computer to flash certain colours for various situations, blue being family. With a groan, the teenager put all his weight onto his legs and pushed back, until his chair effectively rolled to his desk. Tony clicked on the notification_

_‘Anthony, your mother has just arrived from her vacation’ The message was from Jarvis. Had she already heard the news? Tony glanced back over to his latest project. He had been awake since the early morning, rewiring the system for his final exam. After overanalyzing his calculations and his time frame, Tony figured he could take a break._

_‘I’m coming downstairs’ He quickly wrote back. Tony made his way to the washroom to freshen up. The stress he faced over completing his assignments left little time to tend to proper hygiene and healthy eating habits. Howard always told Tony that it was because he was an omega that he wasn’t able to keep up with the alphas in his school. Tony told himself that the reason why he skipped several grades was due to his intelligence, not his classification. Tony was the youngest to be accepted to MIT. It’s a prestige college and Tony felt a sense of pride of his accomplishments thus far, even if his father didn’t._

_Discarding his father away from his attention, the omega quickly brushed his teeth and sprayed himself with this expensive cologne his mother had bought him a few years back. To ease his conscious, Tony promised himself he would shower tonight. Even though a part of him knew that the moment he would finish talking with his mother he’d be back in his room examining his design._

_When Tony made it to the main entrance he saw his mother scrolling through her phone. She was wearing a blush dress along with a cream coloured shawl that was draped over her shoulders and held together with a diamond brooch. The look was pulled together with matching blush heels while her hair was styled in a low chiffon bun. Maria looked up._

_“Anthony my dear” she smiled as she made her way over to her son._

_“Hi mom” he took the hug in stride. Maria didn’t give off the same warmth that Ana did, but Tony believed that it was because his mother wasn’t an omega like Ana. There was just something about an omega releasing calming scents that were able to soothe Tony. Alphas had the ability to release calming scents as well, but it generally only worked on their mates, whereas omegas are able to calm a vast group of people, primarily their children. Maria is a beta, and her scent unfortunately had no effect to soothe Tony._

_“I heard about the arrangement.” She stated when she released her son from her arms._

_“Yeah” He muttered sheepishly. “It’s going to happen after I graduate from MIT” Maria hummed._

_“I always wondered why you would go to school when you are guaranteed a life of Royalty” Maria gave him a playful tap to his shoulder. “Imagine all the children you could have given us by now”_

_“Mother, I’m eighteen” he said exasperated. Tony cursed himself when he felt his face go red. He didn’t want to talk to his mother about having children. “And besides, I like what I do. I like mechanics and physics, it’s fascinating.”_

_“All that won’t matter when you marry Anthony, I don’t know why you even bothered.” Tony bristled at his mother’s words. Sometimes Tony truly believed his mother's words were as insulting as Howard's even if she did mean well._

_“I’m not just some omega to be sold off and bred.” Tony stated, mildly shocked at how his voice remained so steady and calm. “I have my own opinions and likes. Please don’t treat me like I’m some kind of object.” His mother’s face softened as she reached her right hand out to cup her son’s cheek._

_“Oh Anthony” she sighed, “You are much more than that. But your father is going through some difficult times at work. He was depending on you to take over Stark Industries. But then your classification was revealed. I wish you were an alpha honey, I really do. You don’t know how hard work has been for your father when his coworkers found out you were an omega.”_

_“It’s not my fault I was born an omega” He whispered. Maria gave a sad smile._

_“I know. But now you are part of Royalty. You are managing to bring honour back to the Stark’s name. This does wonders for your father’s reputation as well as mine.” Maria removed her hand and checked her rose-coloured watch before releasing an indignant huff. “I’m late for my plane ride to Connecticut.”_

_“But you just got here.” Tony deadpanned._

_“Yes, I had to pick up a few binders which reminds me- Jarvis!” She called out into the hallway. Within a few short moments Jarvis appeared and handed her two white binders and her cream coloured purse._

_“The bags are in the truck Madame. Have a safe flight.” Jarvis said politely._

_“Thank you Jarvis. Anthony, I must be on my way.” Tony followed her to the door and tried his best to hide his displeasure at seeing his mother leave so soon._

_“When are you coming back?” He asked instead. Jarvis opened the door.Tony listened to the sound of her heels clack as she made her way down the stone steps._

_“Soon my darling. I will be back for your graduation.” And with that, she blew her son a kiss and handed her stuff off to the chauffeur. Tony watched the car drive away._

_He nearly jumped when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and give a comforting squeeze. Tony turned to Jarvis and gave a small smile._

_The six weeks that followed were filled with stress, anxiety and deadlines. His mother had phoned him the night before, expressing her grief that she couldn’t make it. She sent an expensive watch as an apology. Tony supressed his sorrow and told her it was fine. He should have known she wasn’t going to come. He wasn’t surprised to find out that his father was stuck in a meeting with the board members and was therefore unable to attend the ceremony as well._

_Luckily, Jarvis had noticed the gloomy attitude and quickly dressed up in his regular work attire that consisted of a classic tuxedo and black bow tie. Ana wore a lovely floral summer dress and gave Tony a kiss on each cheek. Rhodey, who had graduated days before, showed up as well and ruffled Tony’s hair before giving him a hug. Tony laughed and gave him a slight shove. Rhodey drove them to the College._

_Tony was thrilled that he had scored the highest in his class, considering his fellow classmates were several years older. He was grateful that there was a designated order, so he knew when to shake the Chancellor’s hand. When Tony walked across the stage to accept his degree, he couldn’t see Jarvis, Ana or Rhodey within the massive crowd, but he knew that they were there._

_~*~_

 

T’Challa and Tony had made it to the garden when a woman carrying a spear walked up to the king and whispered something in his ear. She wore the same outfit that the group of women wore when Tony had gotten off the plane to meet the Royal family. Currently, she had her back turned slightly as she leaned forward, as if shielding Tony from hearing their conversation. The omega wanted to laugh at the irony.

 

T’Challa murmured something back. The woman gave a curt nod and returned to her post. She was stationed at the gates so that she was close enough to the couple but still a respectable distance that allowed the two a moment of privacy.

 

“It seems your father had to leave suddenly.” T’Challa said, “He sends his regards.” Tony gave a half-hearted shrug.

 

“That’s ok.” He murmured. “I’m sure he’ll show up for the wedding.” He muttered, more so to himself.

 

T’Challa looked like he wished to respond but opted to stay silent. Throughout the tour, Tony forced himself to watch the prince’s lip movement in case there was anything he’d missed. He’ll admit that within the limited time he’d been here, he had already faced challenges. Tony found it extremely overwhelming to take in the scenery, maintain eye contact with the Prince, and understand what he was saying. The lip movement was slightly different, which Tony believed was due to an accent, but not so different he wasn’t able to recognize what he was saying.

 

T’Challa had simply stared at Tony in a way that made the omega’s skin prickle with nervous energy. T'Challa hasn’t said anything rude so far. In fact, he had been the perfect gentleman. It was slightly confusing how the Prince treated Tony. He didn’t walk in front of the omega, boasting his alpha pride. No, he stood beside Tony and often paused when the omega had stopped to admire the Wakandan artifacts, of all things. When Tony turned to T’Challa for an explanation, the prince would simply smile and take a cautious step towards him, while explaining the history of the item. Tony kept his eyes on T’Challa’s mouth as he spoke. There were words he couldn’t comprehend, which he assumed were Wakandan. He figured he’d have to read books on the culture and practice his pronunciation privately.

 

Aside from asking questions, Tony was silent for the remainder of the tour. He was anxious that T’Challa would be annoyed of his betrothed’s lack of conversation skills. However, the alpha simply walked with him in silence, seemingly unbothered by how quiet the omega was.

 

“Are they always watching us?” T’Challa followed Tony’s gaze to the woman who had delivered the message to T’Challa. She remained unmoving, her expression stoic. T’Challa grinned as he looked back to Tony.

 

“Those are the Dora Milaje.” He explained, “They are the fierce group of women who serve as protectors of the Royal family.”

 

“The Dora…”

 

“Milaje” T’Challa finished.

 

“Miljaye?” T’Challa raised his eyebrow and Tony felt his face heat up. He knew he screwed up that pronunciation. “Do they usually stand so close?” He asked, trying to divert conversation. T’Challa was slow to move his gaze from Tony but when he did, his eyes flickered to the guard.

 

“Yes, they take their job very seriously.” T’Challa's eyes returned to the omega. “I am sorry if they bother you, but it is a precaution. They must remain close if a situation arises and someone wishes to attack.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked around the room cautiously.

 

“You mean like spies?” He whispered. T’Challa’s eyes brightened in amusement.

 

“I believe you watch too many action movies” The prince commented, “I have not come across any spies that I know of. But rest assured, you are safe here.”

 

“The rings they have around their necks” Tony pointed out. “They look like the rings from the Ndebele tribe of South Africa. Traditionally, the woman’s alpha provides the rings, each one symbolizing their mate’s wealth. However, I noticed they all have the same number of rings. I also saw a woman with gold rings a while ago, is she the boss?” T’Challa looked surprised, his eyes still dancing with curiosity and mirth.   

 

“The Dora Milaje wears the rings as a symbol of pride and loyalty to the King. We differ from the Ndebele tribe in that respect. In time, any woman with the proper training can become a Dora Milaje. We do not restrict due to classifications. And yes, the woman with the gold rings is the general; her name is Okoye. She may be the fiercest omega I have ever met.” Tony could see in the Prince’s eyes the pride he felt for his fellow Wakandans. The trait was rather admirable.

 

“I think that’s fascinating.” Tony replied. “Having the general be an omega, that is”

 

“I could not think of anyone else but Okoye to take the position.” T’Challa answered truthfully. He pursed his lips in concentration as he gazed at the omega. “I see you like to read.”

 

Tony nodded his head bashfully. It was something Howard always frowned upon and his mother found pointless. But Tony enjoyed reading. It didn’t have to be something overly complicated, like physics, just a good book to pass the time as he snuggled up in bed.

 

“Come with me.” The Prince said as he began to walk towards the doors that led inside the palace. Tony stumbled forward on command in order to keep the Prince’s lip movement in his line of vision. “I believe I know just the thing to settle your nerves.” Tony wanted to argue that he wasn’t nervous. Ok, maybe he was, but he prided himself in the ability to maintain a conversation with the Prince for so long. Honestly, he didn’t know how he was going to do it for the rest of his life. Tony got nervous around attractive people. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

 

As he battled with his mind, slowing leading himself into a state of inner turmoil, he was unaware that that they had reached their destination. Two beautiful French doors stood in front of their way.

 

“What is it?” Tony asked, turning to give the Prince a questioning look. T’Challa had his hands behind his back but his eyes still glimmered in amusement.

 

“Open the doors and you shall see for yourself” He simply said. Tony looked uncertain, but after receiving a reassuring nod from the Prince, he grabbed the silver handle and twisted.   

 

Inside was a library. Tony scoped the entire room in awe and slowly stepped inside the room, unaware that he forgot to ask T’Challa if that was allowed. Throughout his life, Tony had seen countless libraries, but none of them compared to this one. There were rows of books of various shades, the most prominent being orange, red and black. The library held hundreds of books that were stacked on sleek silver cabinets. What drew the omega in was not the books in particular, but the various windows towards the top of the wall, which allowed the room to be illuminated with light. While the library at the Stark Mansion was cold and dark, this one offered light and warmth. Tony felt his feathers twitch in excitement. He turned back to the Prince.

 

“This place is beautiful” he breathed, barely containing a wide grin. He was in complete awe of the palace, but this by far was his favourite room. Tony spent most of his life tinkering with toys or reading, and in a foreign country, he found solace in something familiar. T’Challa walked up to him and gave him a bright smile.

 

“Many of the books here are written in my native language, but there are some in English scattered along the rows.” T’Challa turned towards the same woman who stood in the garden. Amongst the excitement of discovering the palace had a library, Tony completely forgot about the Dora Milaje. Nevertheless, he supposed their job meant blending into the scenery and Tony admitted he didn’t mind their presence. The two exchanged words that Tony could not comprehend, which he then assumed was in Wakandan language. The guard simply bowed her head and walked out of the room.

 

“I thought they weren’t supposed to leave your sight.” Tony queried. He wouldn’t say that he was scared of the Prince, but being alone with him caused a lump to form in his throat. T’Challa was nothing but kind towards Tony all day. He shouldn’t be feeling this nervous.

 

“Do not worry, she is behind the door.” The prince affirmed. “But I would rather talk in private with you for a quick moment. Are you comfortable being alone with me?” It was times like these where Tony wished he could hear the alpha’s voice. If he could, he would be able to reason with himself that T’Challa meant no harm and thus quell some of his overflowing anxiety. Was T’Challa’s voice soft and calm like his steady demeanor? Or did it have an edge of sharpness like Howard’s whenever he told a lie? It was all so confusing. Tony didn’t think he would be able to handle the stress of overthinking for much longer.

 

“Why do you ask?” Tony said instead. T’Challa watched him once more. That, he will admit, made him uncomfortable. Not for the fact that the staring was creepy, because Tony had his fair share of staring at the Prince all day, but for the simple fact that T’Challa could read him. He knew it sounded lame, but Tony sometimes felt like the Prince had access to a part of his soul. The omega didn’t know how to properly explain it, but there seemed to be an innate part of him, perhaps from a subconscious level, that told Tony he was allowed to trust T’Challa. That T’Challa wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“I can smell your scent. You seem very distressed and that was not my intention. I can call the guard back in if you want.” Tony quickly shook his head. He wanted to avoid alarming other people of his pathetic anxiety.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized as he looked around the room. His eyes narrowed towards the bookcase. “Am I allowed to sit down?” He asked gesturing towards the spot.

 

“You do not need permission. May I join you?” Tony nodded his head. The two made their way over to the bookcase in silence. They both sat down on the carpet floors. Tony crossed his legs and sat upright, while T’Challa took a more relaxed posture. His long legs were outstretched in front of him and his hands rested on his lap as he leaned against the shelves. Tony waited for approximately two minutes before he started talking.

 

“It’s not that you make me uncomfortable.” He began, “I just don’t know how to do this. I don’t talk to a lot of people. I built a robot when I was twelve. Him and my friend Rhodey are pretty much the only friends I talk to. I spent the majority of my time in my lab or reading. I get anxious when I have to talk to people, so I think it’s safe to say I don’t know how I’m supposed to act around here. As for you, well, I want to like you, trust me I do. I think you’re very handsome and kind. But I’m scared.” Scared of what? Tony didn’t know. Maybe he was scared of too many things. He knew he dreaded meeting Wakandan people and he got anxious thinking about interacting with the King and Queen. Then there was the underlying fear of messing up his speech in front of everyone. But mostly, he was terrified of ruining his relationship with T’Challa.

 

Tony felt a soft touch brush against shoulder. He turned to his side to see that T’Challa had extended his left wing, which now brushed against Tony’s soft skin. The touch was intimate; and Tony revelled in the soft silky feel of the multiple feathers grazing his skin, leaving goosebumps in their trail. The method was often used to soothe mates due to the calming scents that were released into the air. Tony associated T’Challa’s smell with that of sage; and he basked in the comforting smell of the outdoors.

 

“Uthando” He murmured brushing the length of his feathers alongside Tony’s cheek. The Prince had shifted his body so that he could better accommodate his mate as he attempted to console the omega's anxious soul. Now that Tony had a clear view of T’Challa’s wing, he could properly appreciate the view. T’Challa’s feathers were midnight black, with traces of silver woven in that glimmered perfectly when the sun hit the right angle. “I can only imagine what this might feel like to you. Do not worry, I have confidence that a person as intelligent as yourself will grasp the Wakandan culture in no time. But if you are truly uncomfortable with the social settings, I will find a way to ease the burden. And as for you and I, we can take this at your pace. The wedding will take place in a month, but there is no rush in our relationship. I know what your culture thinks of omegas, and I know you may not trust me entirely, but I would never force you into something that you are not comfortable doing.”

 

‘I do trust you’ Tony wanted to say, but he seemed incapable of expressing his emotions into words.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured instead. For added measure, he nuzzled his cheek into the feathers as a way to show his appreciation for his alpha’s kind words. When his eyes met T’Challa’s, the alpha’s face was softer than usual. His brown eyes held a type of fondness that Tony had never experienced before, yet emotionally craved. 

 

After a beat of silence, T’Challa stretched out and picked up a book off the shelf. His fingers grazed the front cover. Earnest Hemingway’s “The Sun Also Rises” was scrawled on the cover in a big black font. T'Challa opened the book and promptly turned to the first page. Tony tucked his knees in towards his chest and rested his chin on his forearms. He watched T’Challa’s lips and the way he calmly narrated the pages. Tony smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uthando= love


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you guys, writing a story is hard work! I got writer's block on the third chapter yikes, luckily I pushed through it.   
> Enjoy!

Tony’s anxiety had dissipated tremendously since his conversation with T’Challa. The omega felt a sense of tranquility as he watched the alpha read the novel. At various times Tony had almost zoned out, disregarding his attention towards the novel in favour of observing the prince.

 

The two sat on the floor for quite some time; long enough for uncomfortable tingles to shoot up Tony’s spine, signaling for him to stand. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Tony ignored the feeling and opted to stretch his legs out, alleviating the pain considerably. He returned his gaze to T’Challa, who looked rather entranced by the book’s contents. Tony felt his lips twitch on their own accord at the child-like expression that dawned on the prince’s face. It was a change of pace from what the omega was used to. Sure, T’Challa was exceptionally kind, but his overall aura remained stoic. It was just as amusing as it was endearing to watch the prince’s eyebrows raise in question when he examined the relationship between Jake Barnes and Lady Brett Ashley. T’Challa must have found their dialogue quite puzzling; they were two characters who never quite got it right no matter how much they loved each other. Life’s difficulties always seemed to seep into their lives, rendering them to abide to life’s tragic circumstances.

 

Tony watched T’Challa lick his lips as he continued reading. Tony followed the movement, noticing that the act itself wasn’t intended to be seductive. The prince must be parched from all that talking. Regardless, Tony didn’t find the need to put a halt to their reading. And from the way T’Challa’s eyes avidly skimmed over the pages, tony surmised the alpha didn’t mind either.

 

The omega smiled. He enjoyed sitting with the prince without the pressure to make conversation. He was quite keen on the alpha’s presence and the steady smell of sage that resonated with the prince brought a comforting warmth to the omega’s heart. Yet, as comforting as the alpha’s presence was, Tony felt a flush quickly spread across his face as his eyes focused on his mate’s strong hands. Strong, capable hands held the book securely but with a touch of softness. The omega studied the way T’Challa’s right thumb gently brushed back and forth of the bottom page as he read. Subsequently, Tony was equally preoccupied with the way the alpha’s long, scarred fingers swiped the tip of the page. T’Challa’s thumb rested back in its original position and the motion continued.

 

Tony attempted to cool the heat that coiled deep within his belly thinking about what those fingers could do. Just the thought was enough to make him to squirm uncomfortably, bringing his knees back towards his chest. Why was he so fixated on his hands?

 

The book closed in his peripheral vision, causing the omega to glance up. T’Challa gave him a warm smile and Tony immediately blushed, anxious if the prince was able to smell his arousal. If he did, which was likely the case, he was polite enough not to comment on it. Still the shame resided. Tony felt his cheeks burn.

 

“I think this is a good place to stop.” The prince began, knowing full well that the omega was not going to initiate conversation. “Are you enjoying it so far?”

 

 _‘I would rather enjoy your hands over my body.’_ T’Challa cleared his throat, the action jolting Tony out of his head.

 

Whether or not T’Challa noticed the smell before, it was evident from his expression that he could now smell the omega’s arousal. The alpha’s eyes darkened slightly, his lips set into a tight line. The relaxed posture was now stiff as he examined his mate in front of him. Tony felt his breath hitch as T’Challa impulsively reached out and brushed his index finger softly over Tony’s cheek. There was nothing but tenderness in the act, and Tony revelled in the soft caress. The omega was in complete awe that an alpha was capable of restraining himself in spite of the intoxicating smell of an omega. T’Challa not only proved to have an incredible amount of self-control, but his actions were affectionate and calculated, almost as if he was worried that he would hurt him. Tony was impressed, but weary that an alpha could be this kind.

 

T’Challa, who seemed to notice the shift in mood, pulled back and gave the omega a respectful distance. Tony instantly regretted it. In the short time he’s spent with the prince, Tony found it embarrassingly pathetic that he sought T’Challa’s comfort. It was rather silly, he barely knew the man and yet he had to marry him within the upcoming month.

 

“I’m sorry” Tony murmured, wanting to fill the silence. Technically, he was always surrounded by silence, but the omega felt the need to converse in order to avoid awkwardness on his part. He knew he was socially inept and he feared T’Challa knew how obvious it was. His skin prickled with shame. He could feel his face growing warm once more.

 

“Do not apologize,” T’Challa replied “I should not have touched you without your consent, I apologize.”  Tony watched as he brought his hands back down to his lap. “However, I must say your scent is very pleasant.”

 

It was pitiful that Tony had to keep his eyes trained on the prince’s lip movement when all he wanted to do was hide his heated face. “Thanks” he muttered and shyly lifted his gaze to the alpha’s eyes. “Uhm, what do I smell like?”

 

T’Challa’s shoulders relaxed against the bookcase, his fingers trailing against the cover, a sound Tony desperately desired he could hear. T’Challa remained silent for a few beats, lost in thought. He trailed his eyes back to Tony and gave a soft smile. Tony ignored the way his heart beat out of rhythm.

 

“You smell like home. I do not know how to properly explain it,” T’Challa answered, his expression perplexed. “You smell like the rain. You should know, it rains quite often here in Wakanda. I enjoy going out into the forest at this time since the scent is more prominent. In the forest you can hear the sound of rain hitting the leaves. It is louder than in the city, but peaceful all the same.” T’Challa swept his right thumb over the book once more as he continued. “That is what you smell like. You have an earthy scent that is rather comforting. You smell like you belong here.”

 

Tony felt his wings shudder at the description. _Rain._ Tony loved when it rained back home, especially when he could curl up with a good book and sit next to the window, watching as water droplets connected together as they made their way down and fell off the edge.

 

“That’s a very lovely description.” Tony said gently as he smiled at the alpha. “I wouldn’t mind going with you to the forest when it rains.” T’Challa dropped his head in momentary shyness before he smiled so brightly his eyes crinkled. Tony thought that T’Challa was absolutely beautiful when he smiled like that and made a mental note to make him smile like that again in the foreseeable future.

 

“You would like that?”

Tony thought about it. He knew that he would be able to scent the rain, but he wouldn’t be able to hear the raindrops bouncing off leaves nor the sound of his feet making crunching noises on the ground. He wouldn’t be able to experience all the things that made the alpha smile with serenity.

 

But Tony did enjoy making the alpha smile. He could only imagine the joy his alpha would feel with his omega by his side in his favourite place. At that moment, it didn’t matter whether he wouldn’t be able to hear the sounds; his alpha’s hopeful eyes spread warmth and excitement along Tony’s skin.

 

“Yes” he whispered. “I would like that.”

 

~*~

 

Tony slept in a vast bedroom not too far from the library. The room was spacious with bright yellow, orange and red colours that brought life to the room. His canopy bed was stationed low on the ground. It had tribal print sheets and a chestnut wooden head frame. Like many of the rooms in the palace, this one was also decorated with various plants hanging on the walls or sitting in brightly covered pots. The room also has a balcony that T’Challa informed had a peaceful view at night.

 

It was when Tony walked towards the dresser that he realized that this was the alpha’s room. Pictures of the prince with his family, specifically him and his sister making silly faces, caused Tony to laugh softly.

 

T’Challa remained in the room next door, not too far away but far enough to respect Tony’s privacy. Tony did admit to himself that he enjoyed the feel of bamboo cotton gliding under his legs as he slipped underneath the covers. The omega sighed in contentment for he relished in the cool comfort and promptly nuzzled his face into the red pillows. He hesitantly sniffed the pillows, his toes curling in pleasure. Alone in his alpha’s room, Tony shyly rubbed his neck along the pillow, wanting to leave his scent in the room. After the act was done, the omega blushed profusely and closed his eyes, willing his beating heart to go to sleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Tony slipped into his blue jeans and a black t shirt. The outfit was so plain Tony would be unrecognizable in a crowd, but here in Wakanda he stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone wore vibrant colours and beautiful materials, and here Tony was showcasing his western clothes. Plain and boring.

 

Tony’s eyes caught the picture frames of T’Challa and his close friends and family. He picked up the ivory frame that held a picture of the prince and the princess standing side-by-side. Their hands were crossed over their chests in a playful manner, but Tony was unaware of the symbolism behind the gesture. Regardless, it was evident that the two were having a good time. The princess was obviously more unguarded in displaying her emotions, as her mouth opens mid-laugh. T’Challa, although content, simply grins.

 

A soft hand touches his shoulder and Tony jerks. He turns abruptly, and finds T’Challa who holds his hands up, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“Lost in thought?” T’Challa asked, as he stood beside the omega. “I have been calling your name for the last minute.”

“Oh” Tony said dumbly, “I-right yeah, I was just looking at your photos.” As if to prove his point, the omega held up the picture frame for proof and then placed it back in its original spot.

 

“You enjoy mechanics correct?” Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion at the absurd question and gave a small nod. T’Challa smiled. “Come with me.” He beckoned with his head tilted towards the door.

 

“What is it with you taking me to random places that somehow coincide with my interests?” Tony probed, genuinely curious. T’Challa chuckled, his eyes held a teasing tone. His hands were held behind his back in a playful tone and he gently swayed onto the balls of his feet.

 

“We are going to my sister’s lab” T’Challa said bemusedly, “I do not doubt you two will get along. Come on.” He insisted before leaving the room. Tony quickened his pace to catch up with the prince.

 

~*~

As usual, T’Challa was right. Tony thought the princess was absolutely amazing. She was definitely not what Tony expected from a princess, with her unique set of style, sharp wit and her unfiltered personality that threw Tony’s shy demeanor off guard the moment he saw her. Tony tried his best to keep his stumbling to a minimum, but he found it quite difficult to remain calm with such confident people.

 

When he first walked into Shuri’s lab, Tony was appalled at how futuristic the working space was. While Tony’s workspace was cluttered and disorderly, Shuri’s lab was neat and organized and far more technologically advanced than Tony could have ever imagined possible.

 

The omega watched as T’Challa greeted Shuri the same way he saw in the picture. Like before, Shuri gave a wide grin and then her eyes landed on Tony. Before the omega even had time to panic, the princess slapped her brother’s shoulder.

 

“It is about time you bring him down here brother, what were you doing hording him up there?” T’Challa, seemingly unaffected by his sister’s behaviour, simply rubbed his shoulder and smirked.

 

“It has only been a day Shuri calm down, I was showing him the library.” He explained. Shuri gave him a look, one of those looks that siblings give each other because they have this bond that allows them to read each other’s minds. Tony had no idea what the look meant so he remained quiet until the princess addressed her attention towards him.

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Tony, my brother has been obsessed with you for the last decade.” Tony’s eyes widened, mouth slightly agape at the bluntness of the princess. He quickly shifted his gaze to the alpha who actually blushed and glared at his sister.

 

“For Bast’s sake,” he muttered under his breath. “This is why you can not be trusted with the throne.” Shuri shrugged her shoulders, unaffected by her brother’s words.

 

“I do not wish to have the throne, I simply want to have the peace and quiet of working in my lab.” Her attention turned towards Tony once again. “Which is very difficult to do when your brother will not shut up about how beautiful his mate is. He sounds more like a teenage girl than I do.”

 

“Shuri” T’Challa warned giving her a pointed look.

 

“Fine, sorry” she said with a smile. Tony doubted she was sorry at all.

 

“Tony enjoys mechanics, I thought you two could work together” T’Challa stated as he took a step towards Tony.

 

“Most of my time is spent on technology.” She deadpanned. T’Challa gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Same thing.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Both Tony and Shuri said in unison. The two looked at each other, Shuri giving him an improving smile while Tony smiled shyly.

 

T’Challa sighed. “Well you both are inventors, that much I know. And because you are so keen on meeting Tony, I figured you two could spend your time here.” Shuri pondered the idea before she turned to Tony.

 

“How are you with aerodynamics?” She asked. Tony nervously glanced towards the prince before he set his eyes back on the princess. For such a small girl, she commanded attention from her presence alone.

 

“Uhm, I don’t know much,” Tony admitted, “but I did build prototypes for artificial wings at the subsonic level for vets who lost their wings during battle.”

 

Shuri raised her eyebrows slightly but she managed to compose herself.

 

“That is quite impressive for someone who does not know much,” Shuri replied. She turned to T’Challa and chuckled. “maybe there is chance for your offspring after all brother.” Tony’s face heated to dangerous levels, but the siblings seemed too preoccupied with their playful banter to notice his state of embarrassment.

 

“Laugh all you want sister, but was it not a few nights ago that a certain boy was caught sneaking into your room through the back window? Now, what was his name again? I remember Okoye telling me…” T’Challa wondered as he tapped a finger to his mouth in fake puzzlement. Shuri’s face became humourless at her brother’s mercy. He smiled. “Ah yes, Tapani. The boy you tutor.”

 

“If you tell Baba I swear to Bast I am not making anymore armour for you for the next thirty years.” She threatened. T’Challa simply smirked.

 

“I believe that would affect you more than I” He said smoothly, gazing around the room. Shuri grumbled unintelligibly under her breath but otherwise ignored the comment. Tony simply watched the dialect between the siblings, switching from person to person quickly like a tennis match. While Shuri’s feisty comebacks were stinging, T’Challa’s clever words and relaxed stature showed equal confidence in his arguments. Overall, Tony felt both blessed and cursed that he grew up as an only child.

 

His gaze filtered over to the multiple inventions on the far-right wall. Without wanting to interrupt the conversation, Tony walked over and curiously scanned over the items, making guesses as to which ones contained vibranium. _Probably all of them._ He was careful not to touch any of them, because he knew how annoying it was when people touched things in his lab.

 

T’Challa observed Tony, who currently had his back turned towards Shuri and himself. His head was down in concentration, but the prince noticed the hunched shoulders as the omega tried to desperately make himself appear smaller than he actually was. Any trace of amusement from his argument with Shuri disappeared at the remorseful thought.

 

T’Challa simply touched his sisters shoulder when she opened her mouth to speak some scientific jargon to Tony that T’Challa barely understood. Sure, the prince was intelligent, but T’Challa always leaned towards politics and foreign matters, due to his entitlement to the throne, while his sister was truly gifted in science. Nevertheless, the king and queen treated them equally. It didn’t matter if Shuri was a genius nor did it matter that T’Challa was an alpha, the two siblings received the same care and attention from their parents.

 

T’Challa wondered how different his soulmate would be had he not endured the rather obvious verbal abuse from Howard. Would he display more confidence, or would he be as arrogant as his father? T’Challa wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

 

“He cannot hear you” He informed with a tone of sadness, “He is deaf.”

 

Shuri didn’t say anything for a while but her face turned solemn as well. The two stood in silence simply watching the cautious, yet curious omega maneuver around the lab. The princess’ eyes studied the omega’s body before she quietly said his name, repeating it each time in volume.

 

Tony never turned.

 

They watched him move onto the next item, seemingly unbothered.

 

“He speaks so well” was all she said. T’Challa nodded in agreement. He was probably forced to by Howard. Who knew what methods the man used or what age he implemented them. The thought left a bitter taste in the prince’s mouth.

 

“I need you to make something” T’Challa informed. When Shuri simply raised an eyebrow in question, T’Challa proceeded to describe his plan in great detail. The princess immediately agreed with the proposition and offered to create the device herself within her spare time.

 

“How did you find out?” Shuri asked gesturing towards Tony. “It has only been a day…” she trailed off.

 

“He had some slip ups with pronunciation, which is not unusual. However,” T’Challa explained, “this morning he did not notice my presence until I tapped him on the shoulder. He did not respond to me when I called his name. But there is something more…”

 

“The soul-bond” Shuri finished.

 

“The soul-bond” T’Challa agreed. “There is something more to him that I must talk about with Baba. He is hurting, I can feel it.” The two fell into another bout of silence, both left pondering unanswered questions regarding the omega.

 

“You are very perceptive” Shuri noted, trying her best to lighten the mood. “A notable trait for a Royal. I guess you will make decent children after all.” T’Challa laughed at that, knowing full-well that this was his sister’s way of cheering him up. Her method of coping was through insults, but the prince took the sentiment into account. The alpha strolled over towards Tony, who was still engrossed in the technology surrounding him, and then turned to his sister.

 

 “Wait until Baba hears that his daughter has a boyfriend…”

 

“No armour for the next thirty years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is socially awkward which means that he will have difficulty expressing intimacy with T'Challa (which is why some of their scenes might come across as a little awks) But besides that I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time. Peace, cheers, love


End file.
